bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zora Sontara
Zora Sontara (ゾーラ ソンタラ Zoora Sontara'):' More widely known as Destiny Hands, was a Pro Hero and was a truly amazing hero who gave his life to save billions of lives all by himself and was then refereed to as The Savior of Our Nation. He specialized in combat and rescue missions. He is the older brother of Hino Sontara. Appearance Zora was a tall, slender young man. He had two-toned shaggy white hair with black roots with brown eyes. He wore 3 piercings in each ear and two silver rings on his index and middle finger on his left hand. He usually dressed in punk type clothing with a dark blue shirt with a white jacket with a black hood worn over his shirt. He also wore black pants with straps hanging out all over the leggings and also had black shoes. On his right arm he wears a green wrist band on his wrist with a red bracelet behind it. He wore multiple black straps around his body, six of which were wrapped around his forearm and another around his neck as a type of choker. He also wore a necklace with a red charm. After the disaster five years ago, Zora's hero costume was left in ruin during his death leaving it nearly destroyed. It was taken by the authorities and put on display as a momentum to his bravery and heroic deeds. What's left of the ruined costume appeared as a white fabric suit with black possibly near the front of the side of the costume. Personality Not much is known about Zora however according to Hino, Zora is considered to be a kind hearted and compassionate individual. He was also had an incredible amount of selflessness, as he was willing to sacrifice his life to save billions of people. Quirk and Abilities Solid Construct (ソリッド コンストルクト Soriddo Konsutorukuto'):' Overall Abilities: Even within the U.A High School, among a school full of dozens of potentially great heroes, Zora was a child of prodigious talent, consistently showing prowess well-beyond his years and rising rapidly through the school system until he graduated at the top of his class and emerging as one of the best student to ever attend U.A. High. He was an extremely powerful individual, showcasing incredible mastery over his Quirk, such that the school registered him to be invincible. After graduating he took his hero carrier by storm and made a dynamic impact to the world almost instantly. Charging head first into a battle and easily overpowering the villains he faced and saving countless lives single handily. He was easily considered one of the top contenders for the rank of number one hero, as very few people was able to match him in a battle. His reputation alone made countless villains feared of him and went into hiding. He was highly proficient in combat and rescue missions and gained praise from both heroes and villains alike due to his accomplishments. Keen Intellect: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed: Relationships Battles Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes